


Killer in the Mirror

by ghostly_daydreams



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_daydreams/pseuds/ghostly_daydreams
Summary: Evan has a little chat with Habit.





	Killer in the Mirror

For Evan, living was hell. Why? Totally not because of the demonic chaos entity that was sharing a body with him. It totally wasn’t that all. It was that on top of barely getting any sleep and feeling as if his body was deteriorating.  
He stood in the bathroom, standing in front of the sink while cold water running from the faucet. He watched it for a moment before bending down and putting some water in his hands to splash is face. It felt nice. The coldness was definitely waking him up a bit.  
Letting out a shaky sigh, he grabbed a nearby towel to quickly dry off his face before looking up at the mirror. Something about his reflection seemed off, as if it wasn’t actually him but something mimicking his movements. He leaned in closer, the reflection following all of his movements. Well, almost all of them. The closer he leaned in the bigger the smirk on the reflection got.  
“You just gonna stand there and stare at me without saying hello?”  
Immediately Evan jumped back, falling to the ground while the reflection began laughing quite loudly. It was a terrible sound that mimicked audio distortion. It made all the hair on his arms and neck stand up.  
“Poor little Evan.” It began as Evan slowly stood up again. “Did I give you a little freight?” It was smirking while little amused laughs left its mouth. Everything about the thing in the mirror looked like Evan, except for its eyes. It’s eyes we a deep shade of purple.  
“The fuck, are you?” Evan hissed. He already knew the answer. He just didn’t want to believe it. He swallowed hard as the thing looked at him with an unamused glare.  
“Don’t play dumb with me.” It growled. “You already know who I am. Come on, we’re practically the same person-”  
“I’m nothing like you!” Evan snapped, slamming his hand down on the wall by the mirror.  
There was a moment of silence before laughter. “Oh, Evan’s getting violent how scary.” It was mocking him while talking in a childish tone. “Now stop having a fucking temper tantrum and fucking say my name.”  
The room seemed to have gotten colder as it was snarling. The lights around Evan were flickering. The longer he was silent, the more they flickered while the thing in the mirror kept ordering him to say its name.  
“Habit.” It was quiet, but enough to make the thing in the mirror stop messing with the lights and grin widely.  
“There you go. Now was that so hard?” Habit asked in a patronizing tone.  
Evan rolled his eyes, glaring at Habit now. “What the fuck do you want? And why can I even see or hear you? You usually just take over my fucking body to do whatever the fuck you want with it.” He was obviously angry and Habit was feeding off of the energy. The purple eyes were practically glowing.  
“It’s simple. I wanted to fuck with your mind and you’re hallucinating. Too bad one of those fancy little cameras aren’t on you. It’d make your quite a show.” Habit laughed, grinning wide enough to show off his sharp canine teeth.  
“Could you just fuck off and leave us alone?! Haven’t you caused enough shit?!” He was yelling at the thing in the mirror who just laughed at his anger.  
“We’re bonded, Evan. We’re the same thing-”  
“You’re a fucking parasite!” Evan punched the mirror as he yelled, the glass cutting his hand. It hurt a lot and he didn’t care. He just didn’t want to look at that thing anymore.  
It was quiet, but only momentarily before the laughing resumed. “Was that really all you fucking got?!” The voice was coming from all the shattered mirror pieces on the floor. “I’m a fucking god! We’re bonded, Evan. Does your fucking tiny pathetic brain understand that? We’re the fucking same! To try to kill me is to kill yourself.”  
There was more silence. Those last few words echoed in Evan's head. Over and over again. He didn’t see another way out. He picked up a nearby shard of glass. He couldn’t save Jeff or Stephanie, but he could try to do something right for once. He held up the glass to his wrist, mumbling a soft apology to Vinnie that would never be heard.  
Suddenly he just stopped. He set the glass down and stepped away from it. He didn’t know why. Only a second ago he had all intentions to end his life to try to save his friend. He didn’t understand why now he was sitting in the corner of the room.  
“Are you really that fucking stupid?” Habit’s voice rang out all around him. “You were really going to try to fucking slit your wrist, you dumb fuck!” It sounded angry. “Haven’t you learned by now I can take control whenever I fucking want and make you do what I fucking want. When will you learn your not in fucking control?”  
Evan looked down at the ground, letting out a defeated laugh. “So why are you letting me live? Why not just let me do whatever? You can heal this body so why not just have complete control with no fight?”  
There was another laugh from Habit. “Because I need you, Evan. You’re an important piece to everything in this fucking game. I can’t lose my best player yet, so sit down, enjoy the show. The fun has only begun.”  
As Habit spoke Evan’s world began to fade out. It was normal for whenever Habit took complete control over his body. He wanted to ask more questions, but he knew he was out of time. All he could do now was just be the host body to this terrible chaotic demonic being and see how it ends up. He hoped it would all be over soon; he didn’t know how much more he could take. With that last thought, everything had gone completely black. He was completely powerless.


End file.
